


Felicitous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [505]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tobias loves watching Tony talk about his favorite films.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crochetgeek2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetgeek2010/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/18/2000 for the word [felicitous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/18/felicitous).
> 
> felicitous  
> Suitably applied or expressed; appropriate;apt.  
> Happy; delightful; marked by good fortune.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for crochetgeek2010.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #201 Habits.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Felicitous

Tobias loved watching Tony when he got like this. He was always so animated and felicitous. It did Tobias’ heart good to see Tony happy. It was habit by now to listen to Tony babble about the most recent film he saw or was reminded of.

He may not have seen whatever film Tony was talking about this time, but it didn't bother him. He loved hearing about the movies from Tony's point of view. Sometimes Tobias would suggest they watch the movie together when it was one he hadn't seen or one Tony really enjoyed.

The beatific smile that spread across Tony's face was thanks enough for Tobias. Plus, it wasn't like a hardship to watch a movie with Tony. Especially when they watched it at home and thoroughly enjoyed each other after the movie ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
